The little outsiders
by broggy
Summary: Presenting, a story about the outsiders as kids! Darry is ten, Two-bit is eight, Steve is seven, Soda is seven, Dally is seven, Johnny is six, and Pony is four. Read about their adventure today. One-shot R&R!


**Hey guys! heres a little one-shot i decided to write about the little outsiders! thats right!**

**Darry- 10**

**Two-bit- 8**

**Soda-**

**Dally- 7**

**Johnny- 6**

**Pony- 4**

**Four year old Pony! squee! lol, anyway, I hope you enjoy! It was kind of weird not writing in first person for once... oh well! please R&R!**

**~broggy**

* * *

The streets of Tulsa werent exactly quiet this day, Reason being, The young greasers were out and about. A ten year old Darry walked out of his house with a seven year old Sodapop, And a four year old Ponyboy, following behind.

"Aw mom! do we hafta bring Pony? hes such a tag along!" whined Darry, staring up at his mother. "Yes dear, now go and play, lunch is in two hours" said his mother sternly, closing the screen door and retreating inside.

Darry blinked in the summer sun. "Alright, alright, but since im the oldest, im in charge!" Soda frowned, looking up at Darry with a pouty expression.

"Nuh-uh! that aint fair! you was in charge last time!" exclaimed Soda. Darry stuck his tounge out. "It is too fair! cuz im bigger and older than yall!"

Pony watched them bicker with amusement flashing in his small gray-green eyes. Soda and Darry were now in a wrestling match in the grass of the front law, Darry pinning Soda against the chain link fence.

"Say uncle!" yelled Darry. "Never! you say it first!" yelled Soda, fighting back as best as he could. The two wrestled a bit longer before they stopped, both worn out, the heat didnt help either.

"can we go play now?" whined little Pony, running up to Sodapop and tugging his shirt. Pony was kind of scared of Darry, so he always went to Soda instead.

"Shoot kid, alright" Said Soda getting up and dusting himself off. Darry stood up. "What game we playin?" Soda looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Two-bits bringin a football!" yelled Soda excitedly. Darry smiled "alright! I love football! come on!" Soda nodded and as Darry started to run towards the direction of the lot, Little Pony spoke.

"Soda?" Soda looked down at him "whatcha want kid?" Pony smiled "carry me! pleeeeaaasee?" Pony loved when Soda carried him, he felt so tall.

Soda smiled, he couldnt say no to a face like Ponys. "alright, alright, but hold on tight, I aint gettin in trouble with mama if you fall off again"

He kneeled down and Pony scrambled up onto his back, holding his small arms around Sodas neck tightly. Soda held Ponys legs and smirked "You wanna run?" Pony nodded and Soda took off at a run.

Pony squealed with delight, they were going so fast. Soda quickly caught up to Darry. Darry rolled his eyes. "Why do ya gotta carry him all the time?" Soda spoke "Aw shoot Dar! hes just a baby! leave em alone!"

Darry ignored them, and smiled as they reached the lot. Soda smiled, letting Ponyboy down. Pony squeaked happily and ran at little six year old Johnny. He tackled his best friend to the ground and they wrestled in the grass, yelling and laughing.

Soda smiled at them, and ran to his best friend, A seven year old Steve. They talked about sports and other stuff. An eight year old Two-bit ran into the lot, a seven year old Dally following behind.

"Sorry were late! I had to find my football!" yelled Two-bit smiling with a crooked grin. Dally snorted "Yeah, im sure THATS the reason... probably too busy watchin mickey" Two-bit spun around, glaring at Dally. "You shut up, stupid face!"

Everyone gasped. NOBODY told Dally to shut up, OR even went so far as to call him 'stupid face'. Dally gave Two-bit a look that said 'you better start running' Two-bit screamed and ran as Dally chased him.

"You get back here you little punk!" yelled Dally chasing him around the lot. Soda smirked in amusement, Even though Dally was a year younger than Two-bit, he sure as hell was scary. There was a rumor that he even chased around an eleven year old once.

Everyone looked over as Dally finally tackled Two-bit to the ground, sitting on him and pulling his leg back. Two-bit yelled in pain. "Okay! okay! im sorry! I take it back! uncle! UNCLE!" Dally let Two-bit go.

"Come on guys! save the rough housin for football!" yelled Darry, pulling apart a giggling Johnny and Pony. Everyone gathered, and Picked teams. Darry was a captain, and so was Two-bit.

"I want... Soda" Said Two-bit. Soda ran over to Two-bit and they high fived. "Alright! I pick... Dally" Said Darry smiling. Two-bit let out a whimper "Come on Dar! hes the last person I want aiming to tackle me!"

Darry smirked, And Two-bit spoke again. "Okay! I want... Steve!" Steve walked over to him, play fighting with Soda. Darry then went on to pick Johnny, and Two-bit took Pony.

"Alright! you guys ready?" Asked Darry. Everyone nodded and he hiked the ball, Dally getting it and throwing it to Johnny. Johnny ran with it, not going far before Soda tackled him to the ground.

"Alright! next play!" Yelled Two-bit taking the ball. He hiked it to Pony, who threw it right back at him. He gulped and ran as fast as he could, Dally on his trail. He grunted as Dally tackled him roughly, then put him in a head lock.

"Referee!" yelled Two-bit. "We aint got one genius!" Yelled Dally, making his grip tighter. Two-bit squirmed and wrestled with Dally. Darry came running over "Alright! break it up!" He pulled them apart.

"This aint over small fry!" Yelled Two-bit, trying to threaten Dally. Dally smirked "want some more?" Two-bit shook his head. "No thanks!" Darry laughed, as did the others.

"Hey! you guys wanna see my new bike?" asked Dally proudly. "Your dad got you a new bike?" asked Soda, wonder in his tone. "Hell no! I stole it!" yelled Dally. Everyone smirked, It was just like Dally to do that.

The kids followed Dally to his house, seeing his new red bike on the lawn. "Isnt she great?" Asked Dally smiling. everyone nodded, seeming hypnotized by it.

"Where did ya steal a bike this nice?" Asked Darry. Dally smiled and spoke "From a soc" everyone gasped in shock. "Ya cant steal from a soc! they will kill us!" yelled Two-bit. "Ah! they wont do anything!" dismissed Steve.

"Hey Soda, could you get my ball? I left it at the lot" asked Two-bit, turning to Soda. He nodded "Okay" He jogged away to the lot. Darry and the others remained staring at the bike. After a good fifteen minutes passed, the kids got worried.

"Hey, I dont mean to worry, but wheres Soda?" Asked Steve. Darry looked up "Maybe he took the long way to the lot?" Dally spoke "Man! there aint no long way! Its down the street!" Everyone seemed worried.

"Come on! lets go look!" Yelled Johnny, Him and Pony taking off towards the lot. "Little brats..." muttered Darry before following with the others. They reached the lot, no sign of Soda. "Okay, everyone split up and look around" ordered Darry.

Everyone looked all over, calling for Soda. Two-bit yelled and everyone ran over. "Whats wrong?" asked Darry, worry in his tone. "Look! a note!" yelled Two-bit holding it up. Pony squinted, he was the only one who knew how to read.

"It says... we got Soda, and we want our bike back, or else" Said Pony, his voice shaking. Darry spoke "Aw man! my brothers been kidnaped by socs! moms gonna kill me!"

Dally spoke "Calm down! I got a plan!" Darry and the others listened. "We get some big sticks, and fight for Soda! that way, I can keep my bike!" Darry scoffed a bit. "Why cant we just give the bike back?" Dally snapped back "Because finders keepers, losers weepers!"

Darry and Dally argued for a bit, before Steve stopped them. "ENOUGH! if were gonna get Soda back, we gotta work together!" Darry nodded, shaking hands with Dally.

"Alright, I say we go for Dallys plan, but with a little twist" Said Steve. Two-bit spoke "what?" Steve continued "We send Johnny and Pony to them with the bike, that way, they dont seem too dangerous, then me Darry and Two-bit and Dally all jump out with sticks when they are distracted, and rescue Soda!"

"Good plan!" Yelled Darry. Dally nodded and Pony and Johnny didnt seem to happy. Dally got his bike and Two-bit got big sticks, handing one to Dally, then to Darry, then Steve. The kids walked down the street.

"The note says to be at the Park" Said Pony following behind. Darry lead everyone to the park, stopping when they got there. The socs hadnt come yet. "Alright, you guys, get up in that tree" Ordered Dally. Darry scrambled up the trunk of the tree, Two-bit and Steve following behind.

"Go on now! dont screw this up!" Yelled Dally shoving Johnny and Pony forward before climbing up himself. Johnny gulped, Him and Pony pulling the bike forward, a few yards away from the tree. Soon the Little socs came in, dressed in their fancy clothes and shoes, dragging Soda with them.

Soda had some kind of cloth tied around his mouth. "Theres my bike! give it back idiot!" Yelled one of the socs. "Gimmie back my big brother!" Yelled Pony. "Give the bike first!" yelled the same soc.

"Ah! theyre just kids, they cant do nothin" yelled the lead soc, shoving Soda towards Pony and Johnny. Soda, having his arms free, he took off the cloth on his face and Pony hugged him tightly. He stayed with Pony in his arms, glaring at the socs.

"Give us the bike" said the lead soc. Rustling sounded from the trees and all four boys dropped down. "Never!" yelled Dally running at the socs with the others behind him. "They got sticks! run!" Yelled a soc taking off running with the others.

"And stay out!" Yelled Dally throwing his stick as the socs made a hasty retreat out of the park. Darry put Soda in a head lock and gave him a noogie. "Im glad your ok, mom and dad woulda killed me!" Soda smirked, smacking Darrys hand away. Pony smiled "Can we go home now?"

Soda smiled "Sure kiddo, come on" He picked Pony up onto his back again. "Come on guys, moms makin apple pie for lunch!" Yelled Darry. Soda and the others smiled and ran with Darry to the curtis house. The day had been filled with fun, fear, and pie. Lots and lots of pie.


End file.
